Jaing
Jaing Skirata, originally known as Null-10 or simply N-10, was a Null-class Advanced Recon Commando in the Grand Army of the Republic. After the Clone Wars, he became a Mandalorian member of Clan Skirata. He was named after the Mandalorian training master Jaing. Biographyhttp://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Jaing_Skirata&action=edit&section=1Edit Clone Warshttp://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Jaing_Skirata&action=edit&section=2Edit According to Kal Skirata, Jaing was an "artist amongst data deceivers" and could, along with fellow Null Kom'rk, "track a flitnat across the galaxy." His weapon of choice was the Verpine shatter gun. Due to high casualties among the Clone commandos during the Battle of Geonosis, new special forces troops were needed and Jaing assisted in the training of the Covert Ops clone troopers, who were ordinary troopers who had shown special forces potential. As of a year into the Clone Wars, Jaing was, as Fi put it, "cannoned up and hiking with extreme prejudice in the Bakura sector". Along with Kom'rk and clone shadow troopers, he was part of one of the Clone Intelligence units responsible for locating General Grievous on Utapau as early as 21 BBY. However, Jaing felt that the information had come to them too easily, and that someone wanted them to know that Grievous was based there. As a result, he withheld this information from his superiors until the end of the Clone Wars. Later that year, he accompanied Kal Skirata in transporting an injured Fi aboard the Aay'han to Mandalore. While there, Walon Vau asked Jaing if he would consider looking after his pet strill, Mird, as Jaing had always seemed less repelled by the creature than the rest of the Nulls, to which he agreed. After returning to Coruscant, Jaing, along with Mereel Skirata, investigated a bug in the treasury system. While there, he openly insulted one whom he and Mereel suspected to be a Republic Intelligence spy after she addressed him simply as 'clone'. Following the disappearance and consequent discovery of a dismembered Kaminoan cloning scientist, Ko Sai, Jaing sported a fine pair of grey-skinned gloves, made from the Kaminoan he had killed. Jaing was responsible for designing and uploading a banking virus, which siphoned off small amounts of Republic credits from trillions of accounts, for personal use by Clan Skirata, assuming anyone who noticed would write it off as a banking fee. Jaing was formally adopted by Kal Skirata, and after Order 66, Jaing deserted the GAR with his Null brothers. Jaing was able to retrieve data off a damaged data chip belonging to exiled Jedi Iri Camas, after Camas caused a gas explosion. The data it contained was a valuable list of Jedi who survived the purge, their locations and vehicles, as well as possible Jedi sympathizers. Using this information, Bardan Jusik was able to contact former Jedi Master Djinn Altis and his Altisian Jedi clan to discuss possible partnerships and refuge for three Jedi that found their way to Kal Skirata's Kyrimorut compound on Mandalore. Later lifehttp://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Jaing_Skirata&action=edit&section=3Edit In 40 ABY, when Mirta Gev first saw Boba Fett unmasked, she recognized Fett's appearance as identical to that of a gray-gloved Mandalorian bounty hunter she had met previously. This gloved Mandalorian clone claimed to be a clone trooper who had fought at the Battle of Geonosis. Fett quickly recognized that in order to be alive in 40 ABY, the clone would have to be biologically 140 years old due to the accelerated aging of the clone troopers, yet he appeared to fit his chronological age. Fett was certain that this clone had made use of Ko Sai's research, which disappeared at the time of her death, to reverse the aging process and determined to track down the clone in order to see if that research could be used to heal his ailing body. The clone also claimed to be a part of Clan Skirata and carried a three-sided knife, almost certainly the one which had belonged to Kal Skirata. Boba would later discover that this clone was none other than Jaing himself. Jaing had indeed found Ko Sai's data, but he wasn't the only one of his brothers to fix the aging gene; his fellow brothers also fixed their advanced aging, and Jaing was one of many of his brothers. However, Jaing arranged for Fett to be cured via a bone marrow transplant. A Mandalorian was sent to Boba's place with a small item, which was to be inserted into Boba's chest bone. Jaing kept his word, saving Fett's life. He later appeared at the wedding of Mirta and Ghes Orade, along with his pet strill, Mird.